


Home

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 15 - "When I'm with you, I'm home"





	Home

"Do you want to go home?" Rumplestilskin found himself asking, his arms wrapped around Belle.

"You'd let me go?"

"Yes," he would. Their deal had stopped mattering a long time ago, if it ever did. If she didn't want to stay with him - and he knew she didn't - then she could go.

She had come back once, but he didn't understand why. Surely she knew he was a monster. Surely she knew darkness was all he could offer her. He had even stopped True Love's Kiss from working, once.

"Rumple," Belle kissed him lightly. "When I'm with you, I'm home."


End file.
